


I'll Protect You

by Anonymous



Series: Little Scott [3]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff, Little Scott Summers, Love, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Scott has a habit of getting hurt, and Logan has a habit of making things better.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers, Logan (X-Men) & Scott Summers, Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Series: Little Scott [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048636
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45
Collections: Anonymous





	I'll Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy <3

Logan has what he likes to call a “sixth-sense” that has just kind of always been around. It’s an instinct that tells him when something is going wrong or is about to go wrong for a loved one, and this extra sense has never once been wrong. Logan couldn’t even begin to count the number of times it's come in handy, and he thinks everyone in his life is very lucky that he has it. _Especially_ Scott Summers.

Scott has this uncanny habit of finding trouble and diving head first into it, or purposefully getting hurt or put in a dangerous situation because it's incredibly necessary for a “plan” of his. Like today, for instance. 

Today, Scott tried to go solo up against a very new, very powerful, very dangerous threat, _after_ he’d practically thrown himself off the side of a building. And if Scott weren’t already banged up so badly, Logan would probably punish him for that behavior alone. But, as it is, Scott’s been traumatized enough by the whole day, and Logan _does_ feel bad for him, even if he is an idiot. 

Scott hisses as Logan finishes wrapping up the worst of the bloody wounds, and Logan tries his hardest not to take satisfaction in that sound. 

He’s got Scott propped up on an examination table in the infirmary with a basket of various medical supplies next to them. Hank had offered to help, but Logan really didn’t think they needed it. He’d manage just fine.

“You should’ve been smarter about that, Scott,” Logan berates him. Scott just pouts.

Logan’s gently wiping clean some other minor scrapes with an alcohol pad as he says, “Jean is going to be so upset with you.”  
  
  
He looks up at Scott, and his lip is trembling, and his shoulders are quivering and he whispers, in a very, very small voice, “Really?” 

Logan realizes in that moment, that after such a hard, bad, no good day, _of course_ Scott would slip.

“Oh, baby,” Logan murmurs, “Only because she hates seeing you hurt, just like I do, especially when you didn’t do nothin’ to protect yourself.” 

Scott nods, once, and Logan can’t help the coo that passes his lips when he sees tears dripping out from underneath the visor. He’s quick to pull his baby in against his chest and scratch his fingers through Scott’s hair, because that always calms him down. 

They stay like that for a few minutes, then Logan gently tugs him down from the table, with a whisper of, “C’mon, baby boy, let's get you a bath and some dinner before Mommy comes home.” 

They go up to their room, and Scott can’t hide his disappointment when his Mommy isn’t in there waiting for him. Logan promises him she’ll be back soon, and helps him to take his uniform off. But, Scott whines when he goes to replace the visor with glasses, and pushes Logan’s hands away from his face.

“Scotty, what’s wrong?” Logan asks, thumbing across Scott’s cheekbone worriedly, “You hate the visor.” 

“Daddy, I… I don’t want neither,” Scott admits quietly. Logan nods, it’s one of those days for his baby boy.

“Okay, sweetheart,” Logan tells him, then kisses his forehead, and grabs the daytime mask. Sometimes, Scott gets so scared about his glasses falling off, and he hates wearing his visor when he’s little, so Jean and Logan got a mask specially made for those occasions, when he’s feeling especially and just really needs someone to hold off all the hurt and the troubles.

Logan presses his nose into Scott’s hair, “Daddy’s here, darlin’. I’ve got you now.” 

Scott snuggles up to his Daddy so his face is completely hidden in the crook of his neck, and for a second they both drift in that lovely feeling of safety and love. Like everything is going to be okay. And it will be, they each just know it. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are loved <3


End file.
